Soulmates Until Death
by Tomboyzgreen123
Summary: Armed with wooden stakes,martial arts,and the wills to resist a Vampire's mind control,the girls struggle to avenge their mother's death.Until they meet their Soulmates,who are part of the world they have vowed to destroy. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning?

Well I hope you enjoy it. By te way I would like for you to try and figure out who I based the characters off and where the inference of the story came from, by the way it's a book. Who ever gets both right first get to help me make a character for the story.

...

It al started at the girls birthday party, they had turned five.

"Mom can we go in the tubes?" Asked a small raven haired girl. The girls were celebrating their birth day at a carnival. It had the biggest climbing structure of tubes and slides They had ever seen.

Their mother smiled."Okay kitten, but you and Blossom have to take care of Bunny. She's not as fast as you are. And Blossom please tell your sister not to fight with the older kids." Those where the last words she and her sisters heard from their mother. Blossom and her sisters didn't have be told, they always took care of their youngest sister Bunny: she was a whole year younger than her older sisters , and she wasn't even going to kindergarten next year. She had silky chestnut hair,purple eyes that were big like her sisters,and a very sweet smile but as sweet ans her third oldest sister Bubbles.

The oldest sister was born one minute before midnight, the second oldest was born exactly on midnight, and the third oldest was born one minute after midnight, of course they were triplets but,they looked nothing alike the only thing they had in common was a birth mark about one inch in size on the right side of their necks. To everyone it seemed unusual since te mark had taken the shape of a full moon.

Blossom was the oldest and smartest. She was always the the leader type, she was also the overprotective motherly type. She had ginger orange hair, it was long it reached her thighs when it was in its usual pony tail. Her eyes used to be brown; until she had an eye infection. When she got better her irises where stained pink like a summers sunset sky.

Buttercup was the middle sister, she was the toughest and strongest out off the triplets. She wasn't scared of anything but, herself and her families safety. Nothing and no one scared her. She was the one doing the scaring. She could do what ever she wanted where ever she wanted to. She had short onyx hair, she was a tomboy, her eyes were green like emeralds. Mommy always said 'green like a cats'.

Bubbles was the youngest from the three, she was shy and sweet. Her smile could convince anyone to do anything. It Came in very handy. Although she was a scaredy cat she had her sisters to protect her. She had gold blonde hair. And beautiful baby blue eyes that would put a clear summer sky to shame.

On with the story!

As they climbed up the tubes Buttercup and Blossom kept glancing back at Bunny, and when they got to a long row of vinyl padded stairs-slippery and easy to slide off of- Bubbles held out a hand to help her. Bunny beamed at her,her tilted purple eyes shining with all four of them had crawled to the top of the stairs, Bubbles let go of her hand. They were headed toward the spiderweb, a big room made completely out of rope and net. Every so often Buttercup glanced through fish-bowl window in one of the tubes and saw their mother waving at them from below. But another mother came to talk to theirs and Buttercup stopped looking never seemed to be able to talk and wave at the same time.

They concentrated on getting through the tubes,which smelled like plastic with a hint of old pretended they were rabbits in a tunnel. And she kept eyes on Bunny-until they got to the base of the spiderweb.

It was far in the back of the climbing structure. There were no other kids around, big or small, and almost no noise. A white rope with knots at regular intervals stretched above the four siblings,higher and higher,leading to the web itself.

"Okay, you three stay here, and I'll go up and see how you do this," Buttercup said to her sisters especially Bunny. It was a sort of fib. The truth was that she didn't think Bunny or Bubbles would make it; Blossom probably, and if she waited for them, neither of them would get up.

"No, I don't want you to go without me," Bunny said. There was a hint of anxiety in her voice. "It's only going to take a second," Buttercup said. She knew what she was afraid of, and added, "No big kids are going to push you around, besides Blossom and Bubbles are staying with you."

Bunny still looked doubtful. Buttercup said thoughtfully, "Don't you want ice cream cake when we get back to the house." It wasn't even a veiled threat. Bunny looked confused, then sighed heavily and nodded."Okay, I'll wait." Blossom and Bubbles did t seem to care.

Those were the last words they heard from started climbing up the was harder than it seemed but it was worth the hustle. When she was finally at the top it was wonderful. The whole Carnival was a squiggly moving mass of netting. She had to hang on with both hands to keep her balance and try to curve her feet around the rough quivering lengths of cable. She could feel the air and something broke the silence. more like some girlish giggles and breathing. When Buttercup turned around she saw non other that her oldest sister Blossom and the younger one Bubbles climbing up.

Blossom was the first on at the top. Buttercup then asked them "Why are you here?"

"We're here because you were up here over ten minutes and we got tired of waiting so we came up to check on you." Blossom said in her motherly tone. Sometimes people forget she's a five year old girl; because of her maturity.

"Okay? So where is Bunny?"

"She's down there." Bubbles said as she was pointing to the bottom.

"What! You left her down there alone?! How could that even go through your heads?" Buttercup was barking at her two sisters.

She looked down to check on her but, there was no one to check on. The color on Buttercups face was drained completely.

...,...

Okay hope you liked it! I'll upload the next chapter Ina few.


	2. Chapter 2: Monsters Exist

When I looked down to check on Bunny she wasn't there. I turned to look at my sisters but,they seemed to already had the same look I have on their creamy faces as if they had seen a stomach tensed. She had to be there. She promised me she would wait there. But she wasn't. I looked at the entire padded room below me, but it was empty.

"Okay, she must have gone back through the tubes." Me and my sisters made our way through the rope,staggering and swaying, from one handhold to another until we reached the bottom. We each look inside of a tube, but we didn't find her in the few we checked. I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Bunny?...Bunny!"I started to pull my black hair in frustration.I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.I turned around to see who it was and it was Blossom. In her sweet motherly voice she said."Buttercup calm down we'll find her, its okay." "But we promised to take care of her and this is not taking care of her we just lost her." I said as i felt warm tears falling down my cheeks. Bubbles rubbed the off with her hand and said. "We'll find her and don't blame it on you're self we were the ones that left her alone."

It didn't really help. I kept hearing my mother's voice in my head spinning like a broken record.'Take care of Bunny'. But i didn't take care of her and now she could be any where by now. Lost in a huge structure, maybe crying, maybe getting shoved around by some big kid,maybe even going to tell their mother.

Thats when i saw the gap in the padded room. It was just big enough for a four year old or a very slim five year old to slip through it, my sisters saw it too and they were headed towards it. It lead out side and i knew Bunny had gone through was like her to take the quickest way out of everything. She was probably on her way to their mother right now.

Me and my sisters are very slim five year old's so we probably would fit through it easily. Bubbles was the first one to go through then it was me. When i was out side it was still bright. I heard whimpers and i turned around to see what had happened. What had happened was that Blossom got stuck half way through;because of her big ribbon that was holding her hair up.

"Um guys a little help here?" Blossom asked."Yeah sure but, you'll have to take off that big bow of yours to get through." I said trying not to laugh. After me and Bubbles took off her bow she was able to get through. We were about to head of to the climbing structure when she noticed a tent tent was made of shiny vinyl and its red and yellow stripes were much brighter than the plastic loose flap moved in the breeze and it looked like anyone could flip it open and walk in. It didn't seem like Bunny would in there it's just not like her.

"I don't think Bunny went In there, it's just not like her at all." Bubbles said, and she was right. But I had an odd feeling we should still check it out.

Why would Bunny go in that creepy place? She's just like me, we're scared of everything, unlike me she at leasts tries to do and Buttercup they're not really scared of anything to over the top.

Either way me and Bunny are afraid of almost anything you can think of.

"Come on were going in." She said with out a second thought. As expected from Buttercup she was walking towards the tent and Blossom was behind her. "Hey wait for me i don't want to get lost,like in the mall." Yes i got lost in the mall got a problem, not to be mean or anything. One of my biggest fears is to be left alone. Maybe that's why am so nice to people,so they won't leave me alone i guess.

Buttercup stared at the tent flap. She was Hesitating,it smelled like cotton candy and popcorn. Okay i'am brave no need to be scared i have my sisters am not alone.

She pushed the tent beside the flap to widen the small gap, she peered inside. Me and Blossom did the same,but it was to dark to see. We moved in further until she was actually in side the tent. Me and Blossom followed her we were inside. It was dark,but my eyes adapted to the darkness rather fast.

I noticed we weren't alone in the tent...

There was a tall man in the tent. He was wearing a long dark-colored trench coat, even though it was warm outside. He did't seem to notice me and my sister because he had something in his arms and his head was bent down on it. He was doing something to it. And then me and my sisters noticed what he was doing. Now i know the grown-ups had lie to us when they said ogres and monsters and the things in fairy-tale books weren't real.

Because the tall men in the tent had Bunny, and he was eating her.

Eating her or doing something with his teeth. Tearing and sucking. Making noises like Davis Jr. (Bubbles named him) did when he ate his dog food. For a moment me and my sisters were frozen. The whole world had changed and everything seemed like a dream- wait no a nightmare. I heard somebody scream and Buttercup seemed to know who it came from. My throat burned and i knew it was my scream. It wasn't Bubbles.

And then the tall man looked at us.

He lifted his head and looked. And i knew that his face alone was going to give Bubbles and me nightmares forever. Not that he was ugly,he had hair as red as blood and eyes that shone gold even in the dark, like an animal's. There was a light in them that resembled the glow in Buttercups eyes when she's incredibly mad and that's not something to really look at because it seemed like it was possessing you.

Bubbles and i started running and Buttercup followed. It was wrong to leave Bunny, but we were to scared to stay. We weren't brave; we were babies I was a baby,but we couldn't help it. Me and Bubbles were still screaming as we were darting through the tent's flap.

Almost darted through. My head and my shoulders got outside and i saw the red plastic tubes rising above me-and then a hand clapped on the back my pink Gymboree shirt.A big strong hand was stopping me in mid flight. I was as helpless as a baby kitten against it. It seemed my sisters were having the same problem.

But just as we were being dragged back inside the tent we saw something. My mother. My mom was coming she was coming around the corner of the climbing structure. She had heard me and Bubbles scream.

My mother's eyes were big and her mouth was open, and she was moving fast. She was coming to save us.

"Mommeeeeeeee!" Bubbles beat me to it and then we were back inside the tent. The man threw all three of us towards one side,the way a kid in preschool would throw a piece of crumpled paper. Me and my sisters landed hard and i felt a pain in my leg that would normally made me or Bubbles cry. I hardly noticed it. I was staring at Bunny, who was lying on the ground between me and Buttercup.

Bunny looked strange. Her body was like a rag doll's. Arms and legs flopped out. Her skin was white. Her eyes were staring straight up at the top of the tent. There were two big holes in her throat, with blood surrounding them. I heard whimpering it was Bubbles she had seen the body, Buttercup was staring at it blankly. I was too frightened to scream any more.

I can't cry. I don't cry and i wont. Involuntarily tears started dripping over my face and i started to sob. I felt arms around me and it was Bubbles and Blossom they were sobbing on my shirt. I had to stop crying so i could comfort them. But just then we saw broad daylight, and a figure in front of it. Mom. Mom was pulling the tent flap open. Mommy was inside, looking around for us. Then the worst thing had to happen. The worst and the strangest, the thing the police never believed when me and Blossom told them later.

I saw our mother's mouth open, saw her looking at us, about to say something. And then i heard a voice-but it wasn't our mother's voice. And it was a loud voice. It was inside my head.

'Wait! There's nothing wrong here. But you have to stand very very still.'

I guess my sisters heard it to because we all turned around and looked at the tall man. His mouth wasn't moving but the voice was his. Our mother was looking at him too, and her expression was changing, becoming relaxed and... stupid.

Mom was standing very, very still.

Then the tall man hit Mom once on the side of the neck and she fell over and her neck flopped the wrong way like a broken doll. Her dark hair was lying on the dirt.

Now this was more of a nightmare than a dream. Our mother was dead. Bunny was dead. And the man was looking at us. We were next.

'You're not upset' came the voice in my head and as it seemed my sister's head's as well.'You're not frightened.' 'You want to come right here.' I could feel the pull of the voice. It was drawing me and my sisters closer and closer. It was making me still and not afraid, making me forget about my mother. But then i saw the tall man's golden eyes and they were hungry. And all of a sudden i remembered what he wanted to do to us.

Not me!

We jerked away from the voice and dove for the tent flap again. This time we got all the way out side. And we raced to the small gap in the climbing structure.

They were thinking in a different way than they had ever thought before. The girls that watched Mommy fall were locked away in a little room inside of them, crying. They were the new girls who wiggled desperately through the gap in the padded room, a smarter Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup who knew that there was no point in crying because there was nobody who cared any more.

Mommy couldn't save them, so they had to save them selves.

Blossom felt a hand grab her ankle,hard enough to almost crush her bones. It yanked, trying to drag them back through the gap. Buttercup kicked with all her strength and it seemed to work the man let her go and she reached and pulled her sister out of the grasp and they started running into the padded room.

'Come back! You need to come back right now!'

The voice was like a teacher's voice. It was hard not to listen. But they were already scrambling into the plastic tube one behind the other. They went faster than they had ever gone before, hurting their knees, propelling their self's with their foot.

When they got to the first fish-bowl window, they saw a face looking at them. It was the tall was staring at them. He banged on the plastic and cracked them while they moved. They scrambled faster, and the knocks on the tube followed them.

He was underneath them now. Keeping up with them. Buttercup was leading them and she looked down. She could see his hair shinning in the sunlight. She could see his pale face looking up at all three of them.

And his eyes.

'Come down', came the voice and it wasn't stern anymore. It was sweet. 'Come down and we'll go get some ice cream. What kind of ice cream do you like best?'

The girls knew then how he'd gotten Bunny into the tent. They didn't even pause in their scrambling. But they couldn't get away from him. He was traveling with them, just under them, waiting for them to give up and come out or get to a place where he could reach in and grab them. 'Need to get higher.' They thought.

They moved instinctively, as if some 6th sense was telling them which way to turn each time they had a choice. They went through angled tubes, straight tubes, tubes that weren't solid at all, but made of woven canvas strips. And finally they got to a place were they couldn't go any higher. It was a square room with a padded floor and netting sides. They were at the front of the climbing structure; they could see mothers and fathers standing and sitting in little groups. They could feel the wind.

Below them,looking up,was the tall man.

'Straw berry?Mint chocolate chip?Bubble gum?'

The voice was putting pictures in their heads. Buttercup and Blossom looked around frantically while Bubbles was drooling over her favorite ice cream. There was so much noise-every kid in the climbing structure was yelling. Who would even noticed if they shouted? They'd think they were joking around.

'All you have to do is come down. You know you have to come down sometime.'

They looked into the pale face as it turned up to them. The eyes were like dark holes. Hungry. Patient. Certain.

He knew he was going to get them.

He was going to win. They had no way to fight him. Something tore into Bubbles mind and she did the only thing a five-year old could to against an adult.

She shoved her hand between the rough cords that made the netting, scraping off skin. She pushed her whole arm through and she pointed down at the tall man.

And she screamed in a way she had ever screamed before. Piercing shrieks that cut through the happy noise of the other kids. The way they had taught her to do if any stranger ever bothered her. But this time it was louder and stronger it was super sonic and it made everybody clap their hands to their ears.

The trees bounced the sound back and forth until it was completely gone.

"Help meee! Help meee! That man tried to touch meeeee!"

She kept screaming it, kept pointing. Her sisters soon caught on and started to cry beside her.

And she saw people looking at them.

But they didn't do anything just stared and looked like their ear buds had not heard anything though their faces were looking up at them. Nobody was moving

In a way, it was even worst than anything that had just happened before.

They could hear her,but nobody was going to help her.

And then they saw somebody moving.

It was a big boy, not quite a grown-up man. He was wearing a uniform like the one their

father used to wear before he passed. That meant he was from the military. He was going toward the tall man, and his face was dark and angry.

And now, as if they had only needed this example, other people were moving too. Several men who looked like fathers.

A woman with a cellular phone.

The tall man turned and ran.

He ducked under the climbing structure, heading toward the back, toward the tent where the girl's mother was. He moved very fast,much faster than any of the other people in the crowd.

But he sent words to the girl's minds before he completely disappeared.

'See you girls later.'

When he was definitely gone, the girls slumped against the netting, feeling the rough cord bite into their cheeks. People down below them were calling to them; kids just behind them were whispering.

None of it really mattered.

They could cry now; it would be okay, but they did't seem to have any tears left.

Several hours later...

The police were no good. There were two officers,a man and a woman. She believed us a little. But every time her eyes would start to believe, she would shake her head and say.

"But what was the man really doing to Bunny? Baby-doll, honey. I know it's awful, but just try to remember."

The man didn't believe us even a little. I would have traded them for the Marine back at the carnival. All they found in the tent was our mother with a broken neck

No Bunny. I'am not sure but i think the man probably took him. I know Blossom and Buttercup knew too.

I didn't want to think about why.

Eventually the police drove us to our Aunt Caroline's, who was the only family we had left now. Aunt Caroline was old and her bony hands hurt my arms when she clutched me and cried.

She put me and my sisters in a bedroom with three beds full of strange smells. She tried to give us medicine to make us fall asleep. It was like cough syrup, but it made my tongue numb. We waited until Aunt Caroline left the room and we spit out the cough syrup and wiped it in the blankets,way down were they were tucked in.

I put my arms around my knees. My sisters were in the same position. We knew we were weak, we were helpless. That was the problem. We weren't going to be able to do anything against him when he cam back.

Because of course he was coming back.

We knew what the man was, even if the adults didn't believe us. He was a vampire, just like those on TV. A monster that drank blood. And he knew we knew.

That's why he'd promised to see us later.

At last when Aunt Caroline's house was silent, I got up and tip toed to the closet and slit it open. I guess it was to loud because it woke Buttercup up.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, she was still sleepy.

"Can't you see?" I answered with another question. She got up and walked over towards Blossom and woke her up.

"What is it? Can't you see am sleeping?" Buttercup whispered something in her ear. It wasn't loud,but i could hear it."Bubbs scared." She said.

Then Blossom got up and walked toward me and all of us went inside the closet. Its true i am scared but not as much, because am not alone.

We climbed the shoe rack until we were at the top shelf above all the clothes. It was narrow, but it was big enough for all three of us. This was the good thing about being little. We had to use every advantage we had.

With my toe, i slid the closet door shut. Then i piled sweaters and other folded things from the shelf on top of us. We were safe or so we thought. And we shut out eyes... Something in the night smelled like smoke. We got down from the shelf-falling more than climbing-and saw flames in our bedroom.

We never knew exactly how we managed to run through them and get out of the house-more like jumped out the window what -can we say it was just a few feet down-. This whole night was like a big blurred nightmare.

Because Aunt Caroline didn't get out. When the fire trucks came with their sirens and their flashing lights, it was already too late.

Even though we knew that he had set the fire-the vampire-the police didn't believe us. They didn't understand why he had to kill us. Truth is we didn't know either so why us?

In the morning they took us to a foster home, which would be the first of people who were nice, but we didn't let us comfort us

they didn't know what we went through they just couldn't have because they didn't believe us in the first place.

We already knew what we had to do specially Buttercup.

If we were going to survive, we had to make our self's hard,impenetrable, we couldn't care about anybody else, or trust anybody, or rely on anybody, only our selves.

Nobody could protect us.

Not even Mommy had been able to do that.

We had to protect each other. We had to learn how to fight.


	3. Chapter 3: 11 Years Later The New Us

"God it stinks"

I Buttercup Utonium had seen a lot of Vampire lairs in my six years,but this was probably the most disgusting. I held my breath as i stirred the nest of tattered cloth with the toe of one boot.

I could read the story of this collection of garbage as easily as if the inhabitant had written out a full confession,signed it, and posted it on the wall.

One vampire. A rouge, an outcast who lived on the fringe of both the human world and The Night World. He probably moved to a new place every few weeks

to avoid getting caught. And he undoubtedly looked like any other homeless guy, except that none of the human homeless people would be hanging around the Chicago lake docks

on a Tuesday night in early May.

He brings his victims here, I thought. The pier's deserted, it's private, he can take his time with them. And of course he can't resist keeping a few trophies.

My foot stirred them gently. A pink-and-blue knit baby jacket, a plaid sash from a school uniform, a Spiderman tennis shoe. All bloodstained. All very small.

There been a rash of missing children lately. The Evanston nor the Chicago police

would never discover where they had gone-but me and my sisters knew now. My sisters were guarding the outside and I the inside.

I felt my lips draw back slightly from my teeth in something that wasn't a smile. I was aware of everything around me:the soft plash of water against the wooden and cement pier, the rank coppery smell that was almost a taste, the darkness of a night lit only by a half moon, and my sisters soft breathing. Even the light moisture of the warm breeze against my skin.

I was aware of all of it without being preoccupied with any of it-and when the tiny scratch sound-that wasn't my sisters-behind me, I moved as smoothly and gracefully as if were taking a turn in a dance.

I pivoted on my left foot, drawing my bokken in the same motion, and without a brake in the movement, I stabbed straight to the vampire's chest. I drove the blow from my hips, exhaling in a hiss as i did it, putting all my strength behind it."Gotta be faster than that." I hollered. My sisters came in a hurry.

"Buttercup we're sorry we didn't see him." They both said."Its okay he had another entrance we didn't see." I said. They both nodded in response.

The vampire, skewered like a hot dog, waved his arms and gibbered. He was dressed in filthy clothing and his hair was a bushy tangle. His eyes were wide, full of surprise and hatred, shining as silver as an animal's in the faint light. His teeth weren't so much as fangs as tusks: fully extended, they reached almost to his chin.

"I know. You really, really wanted to kill me. Life's a bitch, isn't it?" I said.

The vampire snarled one more time and then the silver went out of his eyes, leaving only the look of astonishment. His body stiffened and slumped backwards. It lay still on the ground.

Grimacing. I pulled my wooden sword out of the chest. I started wiping it on the vampire's jeans.

I carefully wiped the bokken clean. It was two and a half feet long and just slightly, gracefully curved, with a narrow, sharp, angled tip.

Designed to penetrate a body as efficiently as possible- if that body was susceptible to wood.

I slipped the sword back into its sheath with a papery whisper. I glanced at the body again.

Mr. Vampire was already mummified. His skin was now yellow and rough. His eyes were dried up, his lips shrunken, his tusks collapsed.

Blossom bent down and took out our rings. They one for each and at the very top were claws. Very precisely, we all drew our fingers to his chest. On the yellow skin 9 brown marks appeared, like the marks of a cat's claws. Vampire skin was easy to mark right after death.

"These Kittens Have claws," We murmured together. It was ritual sentence; we'd repeated it ever since the night we'd killed our first vampires at the age of 10. In the memory of our mother, who'd always call us kitten. In memory of ourselves at five years old, and all the innocence we'd lost. We would never be helpless little kittens again.

Besides, It was a little joke. Vampires...bats. Us the cats. Anybody who'd grown up with Batman and Catwoman would get it.

Well. All done. Whistling softly, we rolled the body over and over with our foot to the end of the pier. We didn't feel like carrying the mummy all the way out the fens, the marshes where bodies are traditionally left in Evanston. With a mental apology to everybody who was trying to clean the water,we gave the corpse a final push and listened for the splash.

I was still whistling as we emerged from the pier onto -ho hi-ho, of to our new home we go...

I was in a very good mood so were my sisters. The only disappointment was the constant one, that it hadn't been "the" vampire, the one we had been looking for ever since we were five years. He had been a rouge, all right-a depraved monster who killed human kids foolishly close to human habitations. But it hadn't been "the"rouge.

We would never forget his face. We knew that someday we would see it again. Meanwhile, there was nothing to do,but shish-kebab as many of the parasites as possible. We scanned the streets as we walked to our rides home. We each had a car my car was a Green Camaro. Blossom's was Red Porsche.

Bubbles had a Blue Volkswagen since these cars were expensive and we still a few have more...Our father is a very darn well known scientist and our Mother is a famous fashion designer. we have become part of the Utonium family.

We are technically Rich. We are constantly moving from place to place it's not that bad because we get to travel and yes our parents are Vampire hunters and they get paid for doing it right. And so do we. Not that bad of a life right. We exterminate those parasites and get revenge for what they have done and get paid not bad at all.

Although they aren't our real parents they love us a lot and we do to but not how we loved mom or dad. Either way back to the story.

I got in my car and pulled out my keys from my pocket and placed the car key in its place to start the engine. It roared as it came to life the head lights turned on and i reversed the car to get out of the parking spot.

As i drive back home i see my sister following my pace. All the lights surrounding me flashed it was about to be midnight and tomorrow we were starting at a new school. We changed schools at least five times a year. Fun right?

We had to get back before 1am or someone was going to be pissed at us and we didn't want to get grounded. It was dark outside the street lights were flashing and it was silent and it was killing me so i decided to turn my iPod on ironically the song Flashing Lights was on. But it didn't really matter as long as it wasn't silent.

12:30am, I gave a swift turn to my left.A few more minutes and i am home.

After a few minutes i came to a stop and gave another turn.I parked in one of the streets by the house. I took the car keys out leaving the car outside. The house wasn't too hard to find,it was a of us had our own room.

"Home at last." Bubbles said her eyes drooping.

"Home at last." Bubbles said. Her eyes were drooping with sleepiness. She yawned and walked over to the door and opened it. The lights were on. Mom and Dad are home probably unpacking. Yeah this is our first time in the house and in Evanston. Good thing we didn't get lost. We walked in the house.

It was big and beautiful, the living room was big and comforting. It felt welcoming.

The walls were in between the color grey and blue, on the left side was the kitchen up ahead was a long hall. At the end of the hall was a door leading to the backyard and seven other doors in the hall were the two bathrooms a Family game room,a mini gym,an inside pool, and room where mom kept all her work things. The basement was Dads. The living room had stairs leading to the second floor and where our rooms where located.

Bubbles and Buttercup didn't have to be told. they were both racing up the stairs.I heard two loud thumps.I guess they found their rooms.

"We're Home."I semi yelled. Dad and mom came out of their work rooms.

"Honey your room is up stairs, it's the the first door to the right and the door is colored pink so it won't be hard to find."Mom said in her sweet tired voice

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Um Blossom where are the girls?"Dad asked in his deep overprotective voice."They found the ways to their rooms."I responded.

"Oh before i forget, I put the location of your school in your cars gps." Mom said.

"What's the name of the school?"I asked.

"Evanston Township High did you forget? "Mom asked amazed that i had forgot something. Dad had gone back to his laboratory.

"No just asking." I said walking up stairs."Good Night."

"Night."She responded before a loud thump was heard and she was back to work.

When i got to the top there were eight doors. Three on one side three on the other and one at the end of the hall and and the other one on the other end of the hall.

One of the doors was colored pink.I guess that one's mine. The other Next to it or should i say far apart were a Blue door and a Green.I'am guessing those are Buttercups' and Bubbles' not hard to tell.

I reached the door knob and twisted it, door opened,it was huge!

The walls where a very light pink color. The bed was Queen size,the cover where fluffy and colored the right of the bed there was a small pink sofa. Next to it there was a big walk out window with pink curtains. There was a big pink fuzzy carpet covering most of the left side of the bed there were two doors am guessing that was the closet.I opened one of the drawers to find some of my clothes and some new ones. I grabbed some pajama shorts and a grey tank top. The shorts were stripped in pink and white making small and big squares.

I opened the closet doors.I can't believe it it's a walk in closet i wonder if the girls rooms are the same? This house is bigger the our old house!

Bubbles is going to love this. I closed the door and walked to the window. I opened it it was humid. Although it was early May it felt very humid.

I started to take off my black uniform which consisted of a scarf wrapped around my face and a black shirt,jeans, and shoes. The three of us wore this,it was our hunting uniform.I put on my shorts and the tank top and walked to my bed.I uncovered a piece of the bed and laid there and pulled the covers over me. I put my alarm at 7am and slowly start closing my eyes.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

*Thump*

"Ouch, that hurt." I woke up to the sound of my alarm and i was welcomed by the fuzzy blue carpet floor. Nice morning greeting huh.

I got up, i was wearing pajama shorts and a over sized t-shirt. I walked into my closet and picked out a nifty stripe ladies blue dress,baby blue Gianvito Rossi wedge sandals,black leather jacket,and a black ribbon necklace. Perfect!

I decided to leave my hair down in its' golden glory;and put two dark blue bows on the left side of my head. I walked toward the window and walked out side. It was very hot out side good thing I'am wearing a dress. The sky was beautiful. The cool, azure sky of the night had been replaced with a truly breath-taking sunrise, a kaleidoscope of ruby, amber, saffron and mulberry. The white clouds were billowing past the windows at snail-pace, each distorting like exotic dancers in the gentle breeze. It was just amazing.

I heard noises coming from down stairs,I guess my sisters were awake. It was barely 7:13am we are supposed to be at school at 9:00am sharp.

I grabbed some earrings and walked down to the smelled good, i bet Buttercup is cooking. Blossom was sitting down in a chair. Her hair reaching the floor. It swayed when she turned around to say,"Morning Bubbles want some pancakes?"With her mouth filled with blueberry pancakes. My favorites! Specially Buttercups's they're amazing.

"Yes, of course I do!" I said to her. She was wearing a floral chiffon see through top under it she was wearing a grey tank top, she had Moto bleach flag print shorts on with a Magenta Pink & Chocolate narrow belt and Ash Thelma Booties. Her nails were pink and she had a heart shaped necklace and rose earrings, with her usual ribbon tying her hair up. It was a god combination if you ask me.I sat down in front of Blossom and Buttercup handed me a plate with some pancakes and dad must be asleep. They probably pulled another all- nighter yesterday.

Buttercup sat down with us and asked,"What time do we have to leave for school?"While eating.

"At 8:30 to get there on time why? Wow B.C actually worries about school!" Blossom answered her with another question in astonishment.

"Because it's 8:15 so hurry up! And besides i feel like it."She screamed at both of of us jumped from our seats and jolted towards our room to get our back packs and our car keys.

We ran to our cars it was 8:25. It took my my Blue Volkswagen Beetle convertible and my Blue Risky Business Sunglasses. Blossom took her Red Volkswagen Beetle Convertible and her Pink Risky Business Sunglasses. Buttercup took her "Baby" or her Green Ninja Motorcycle and her Green Carrera Champion Aviator Sunglasses. It was hot and the sun was strong.

We all drive out of the street and into the bigger street.

Oh god we're going to be late,i don't want to get detention on my first day!...


	4. Chapter 4: Aunt Josephine

This chapter is mostly the girls at school so hope it's better than the one before...

Shoot. We're going to be late. I can't afford to get a detencion on my first day, that would just add to my "Bad girl"reputation. I mean yeah i am a bad girl but, people at this town already know this! Without me introducing my self. Man can rumors spread fast, like the one where at my old school i ruled the girls/boys soccer teams and all the other extra curriculum on the sport of course it was true i was captain of all the sports at school .I mean there Is no sport i couldn't play and no one had beaten me at it besides my dad{Biological dad}. But i don't want to start on the wrong side of people this time;if not my mother was going to literally send someone to assassinate me, no joke!

Never mind that i just can't add to that anymore or bye bye goes my neck.

"Can't this go any faster!," Oh what am i saying this is my baby of course it can go faster. It was made exactly for my father made it. I smirked at my self.I stopped at a red, so did my sisters. It was oddly warm today not bad for early May. I was wearing Black shorts, a loose green shirt with a black tank under it. My nails were black and i was wearing black combat boots with some heel and a black leather jacket. I took out my iphone and checked what time it was. "Ahh!"Come on its already 8:40 we only had twenty minutes or we were gonna be busted!

Slowly the red light turned in to green. Faster than my own blink I was off. Blossom and Bubbles sped up to my left. "Hey Buttercup there it is." Blossom pointed to the school."Come on lets see who wins, and loser pays for lunch deal?"Blossom held out a hand to shake. We were in another stupid red light ,but it might be good to have some fun before school. And this coming from Blossom is very weird... She's the good girl. I wonder what got into her?

I held out my hand and said,"Sure, but you better have that money ready to lose." I put a mischievous smile."I want to play too."Bubbles whined, it was surprising that she wanted to join in usually she was the shy good girl. Same goes for Blossom, but sometimes she just loses her temper and goes berserk. But this was Bubbles we're talking about. What ever they dare challenge me! Buttercup the greatest! Ha don't make me laugh.

"Ok then let the best win and hurry 10 more minutes...Tick tok Tick tok." I said while i moved my hand side to side.

The light was about to turn green and i was making the engine roar. The school was huge an it was still a few streets away. So far but you could already see half of it. 9 more minutes...And Go!

I was leading of course. Bubbles was behind. Ha Blossom and her big mouth were going to loose! Come one a few more streets and I was free from paying lunch. There was music in the background.

Not to be cliche or anything but the music was perfect for the moment and the sound was coming from Bubbles car. She was right behind me. Dan she really wants to win! But i can't let that happen. I went faster, i couldn't see where i was going it was all a blur but i knew i was going straight ahead. With no competition.

I was going to win. "Buttercup watch out!" There was a faint scream that sounded like Bubbles. I snapped out of my Adrenaline Rush.

I was headed right for the front door of the school and there was a lot of students . I was going to fast to stop. If i did stop the wheels would pop and the Motorcycle would explode or... i could go with choice B... So which is a better choice? I guess choice B. I was just a few feet away from all those people. They saw what was coming towards them and started to scram well more like tried to. Just as i was about to crash in to a girl. I hit a bump that sent me and the green motorcycle flying. I hit a button on my Motorcycle keys and i jumped off the Motorcycle.

I flipped over all those people with astonished looks on their faces. Was i doing something wrong? Oh yeah i was half flying and my once Motorcycle was de-transforming into a small green ball. I landed in a clean spot unharmed. I dusted my self, I saw my baby Ninja flying the wrong direction. I ran towards it with a normal speed But to the people it seemed so unreal.

I jumped up propelling my self with the brick wall giving me a push towards my green ball. I caught it. And landed on the ground still unharmed once more. I got up and dusted my self. Bubbles came up to me running a little to fast in high heels.

"Buttercup are you okay? Did you hurt someone? I told you to watch out!"She whined worried. Blossom was running for my aid as well.

"What happened?" She asked . I hadn't notice but there was a crowed surrounding us wondering what had just happened. We all just stood in awkward silence. I decided to brake it.

"By the way who lost?"I asked. Bubbles was trying hold in her Giggles.I knew it. She and her big mouth would ! Bubbles couldn't keep it in and she started laughing so did I.

"I told you. You and your big mouth were going to lose. Hahahahahahaha!" I said. Blossom was redder than a tomato. "Shut up!" She said as she started walking away. Me and Bubbles followed her. It was hot and no one, but us were wearing coats. So we decided to take them off.

We were getting stares from everyone. The guys were practically drooling over my sisters and the girls were weird. We could feel the bad vibes we got from some of them. They were whispering.

"Look at the one in green she has a big ass, look at her breast and her curves curves." They better not be talking about us! "She looks hard to get, you should go for the blonde she's hot and she seem easy." Oh hell no. They're so dead. I handed my coat to Bubbles and i knew she heard too. She was very red. I turned to look for the owners of the voices. They were Boys from the Soccer and Football teams. This might get interesting.

I started walking over to one of them. The students faces said "Is she crazy what is she doing?" They aren't so intimidating. Three of them had smirks plastered on their face. The other two were just smiling like the idiots they are. All of them had soft chestnut hair except the one in the middle who looked like the leader. He had hair the color between auburn and brown and caramel eyes like the candy its self.I'm guessing his name is Mitch because his shirt said so.

I walked up to the leader."So your name is Mitch." He nods."I see..." I reached out my hand to the collar of his shirt and lifted him up with two hands. Blossom hit her head as a sign to drop him. So i did. I wasn't going to get detention just for this idiot."Don't get close to me or my sisters. And if you do, well lets just say you wont be able to have any descendants after this." I said to him with a evil smirk down at him. Everybody around us either gasped or laughed.

"Well Miss Buttercup what kind of language was that young lady! I taught you better." A strong feminine voice rang through the the silence i had created. And did i mention that the Principle is our lovely Aunt Josephine. One of the many reasons why we are in this school. I listened to the clicks her Mary Janes made as she walked over to me. She was right in front of me. She had the same cold features our mother had. Same black hair But her eye color was different. Aunt Josephine had yellow golden eyes just like an owls eyes. They always had a glimmer in them like an owls eyes in predator mode. She was dressed professionally with a white suite, and pearl earrings and necklace.

She had a frown that turned into a sweet smile. She reached her hands out towards my face. Well this is going to hurt for a while. And cupped my face with her fingers. Here comes the most painful part.

She pinched my cheeks!

And harder than usual i must say. My sisters sweat dropped with an embarrassed smile at the actions our aunt was giving me. It was a usual routine every time she sees' us. A bad one i must add! My cheeks were killing me and her nails where digging in to my skin! Jesus crist is she going to stop any time soon?

Her smile grew. She stopped, I think she was satisfied."Detention. After school. And am going to talk to Jahaira about it too." Man shes killing me here. And it's just my first day and she's going to talk to mom. Jahaira is our mother she and her husband Jacob adopted us. They were the first people to believe us when we told them what had happened to our biological mother. They said they were related to our father.

Oh did i forget. Everybody in our family(new family) Is a hunter. A Vampire hunter. Just like me and my sisters. We weren't the only family. There were different clans , but our family was the main one. they had been hunting since the early 1600's. Anyways back to reality.

I suddenly felt something(or must i say someone) Grasp my ear. Aunt Josephine was in her late 20's and she was pretty strong for her age. She was gripping my ear, as if torturing me. Every one around us was amazed at the scenario in front of them. They couldn't believe their beloved principle was harassing one of her students. They just didn't know she was my aunt.

"Well i'll have to take you to the office and sign you for detention. And i have to give you your schedules and decide on someone to give you a tour around the campus." She had a goofy smile plastered on she creamy skin, yet the smile was so elegant.

I had to admit this high school is very big. It could be possible to get lost easily if you didn't know the place. It was like a castle, they even had a map of all campus in case you got lost. We were walking inside in the main hall. This hall split into different ways to reach the other buildings. This hall was what kept the school connected.

Every body was either talking about the new students or the "Kings".I could hear them.I don't know what they mean about kings, but i wasn't interested! All the murmurs of the girls and boys had stopped. The door at the end of the hall had been shut. That was probably the office. Aunt Josephine was headed that way. But for some reason i didn't want to move further close to that end of the hall way, and i could tell my sisters felt the same.

The girls had lost their aunt in all the commotion the crowd was creating. They were lost, they just knew they had to get to the end of the hall to the office. The girls felt the hairs from their necks stand up. Something was wrong. The girls were ready for anything. Buttercup had her had her hand close to her right boot. She had a small wooden knife. On the other boot she had a metal knife. Blossom had her hands close to her shorts' pockets. She had her mini wooden knife. Bubbles was holding a wooden stake under Back pack.

They were ready for anything, but what was coming. They kept walking straight. All the other girls surrounding them were either giggling or smiling dumbfounded by something.

Most of the girls sighed in relief, because the girl before them was rejected by the unseen forces. But the same faith would await the next lady. As the girls were getting closer to the center of attention. They pushed girls out of their way. Not caring what reaction they got back from it.

"Oh" Was all they girls could manege to say in a irritated way. The problem wasn't an It it was a He. Three to be exact. Just standing in the middle of the hall with all the girls hogging them. They looked different yet alike. Said he that was in the middle seemed to be the leader. Something about them gave the girls a bad feeling like they should've attacked.

He had orange fiery hair. It was long. It reached his back in a pony tail, but it didn't look feminine on him it just made him look some what tougher. He had a red baseball hat on backwards. He was wearing a red graphic t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black Vans. He gave out the impression of a leader.

The one on the right had Onyx hair spiked up. He looked like a punk. He had an intimidating glare it was sorta mischievous in it's own way. He wore a black wife beater showing his built body and arms. His arms had a few scars,It made him seem dangerous and yet attractive. On top of the wife beater he wore a dark green sweater. He also had black jeans on and a pair of black and green Nike's. He had an aura of a warrior.

The one on the left had blonde hair. It was shaggy in a childish way. He looked so innocent yet so intimidating. He had a white shirt with blue paint splatters on it, Dark blue jeans and a pair of blue and white Supra's. Just like an angel.

But something wasn't right about them. Yeah something but what...

That's it their eyes, They didn't look human at all. They were the eyes of predators, unhuman looking. The red head had Blood dripping red eyes like a wolf's, a killer wolf...

The blonde one had the eyes of an angel but the color was something even God couldn't put in a humans' eyes. They were Metalic blue like a White tiger's eyes, ready to attack at any moment. The one with black hair had green eyes. Forest green eyes' like a black cat of misfortune. As if you would even glance at them you would be giving your self a death wish.

They were walking closer to them, with the girls following behind. Pretty soon they would past next to them. Just a few inches more...

Contact...

They made physical contact. Their shoulders bumped each others. But the atmosphere wasn't normal, It felt fluffy and warm. No one was surrounding them any more, It was just them six... Alone...

I hope this chapter was good. Oh by the way If I didn't deceive both the girls and boys well enough, you can go to my polyvore page. I'll leave the links.

bubbles/set?id=42936002

blossom/set?id=42934316

buttercup/set?id=42931578


	5. Chapter 5: Don't You Remember Me?

ll alone. Just the six of them. Surrounding them was a mist or what seemed to be different colors. It felt like cotton candy,Maybe it was.

Both the girls and the boys were staring at each others' counterpart. They didn't know who they were,but they felt like they had seen each other before. And that they forgetting was a bad thing.

Who are They?...

Who are these people? Why are we here? What is this place? And why are we here with them?

No one was moving. It seemed that we were all frozen. Come on Butters this is just a day dream. Lets just count down and everything will disappear.

10

{Do you think they know?}

9

{If they did they'd be bluffing about it right now. They probably don't know what soulmates are.}

8

{Yeah he's right they would be going crazy if they they don't seem to know}

7

I can hear them talking. But their not even opening their mouths...They're vampires. Just like Him... I just need to reach that wooden knife. I cant move damit! Bubbles and Blossom seem to be in the same situation so can't count on them right now. Come on genius think of something.

{What do we do with them? I don't know how long this is going to last.}

...

{Am taking the red head!} ,{Dibs on the green one!,} I am completely lost.{I want the cute one!} I have had enough! We have to get out of here!

"Arhhhhhh!" They all looked startled even my Sisters. My sense of movement was coming back. The Bright colored walls seem to brake with my scream. Am starting to feel...

All the bright colors were gone and so were the intruders. It was dark and i was alone...

A few Hours later...

"Now where the hell am i?"..."Ouch! What was that for!" I was rubbing my head, looking around. All the walls were white and pale. Why so gloomy?

"Language! You're in the nurse's office!"I clutched the bed sheets and looked to my left. Aunt Josephine was there. Her facial expression might have been mad,but her eyes looked worried about something. What was she worried about?

"By the way why am I in the nurse's office? And where are Blossom and Bubbles?" I asked... She didn't answer me...

She still didn't answer. "Aunty!"..."What child?" Finally."They're in the next room." Man this school is too big it has about 10 nurse rooms."Are you going to tell me why i blacked out?"I asked."You and you're sister blacked out in the middle of the hall way along with three other Sophomores." Could it be those three guys?

"Did you see who they were?"

" By the time we got there they might have left so we didn't know who they were. We asked some students they said that they also blacked out exactly at the same moment you and your sisters did." That's a little suspicious.

"I Hope it isn't what i think..." Aunt Josephine whispered. But i didn't say anything. Why is everybody being so secretive? She stood up and before she left she turned around and said." Oh an by the way you still have 3 more hours of school. So don't you dare skip!" She paused."Under stand?"

"Okay." When her hand inched for the knob, she gripped it and said "And please don't let your guard down." And left. I felt left out with no one telling me why i blacked out and who where those guys. And what the hell where they talking about Soulmates and shit. I'll probably have to go to the library later.

What class do i have next? Oh yeah I have Science then lunch. And my class Is about to start how ironic.

My book bag was thrown on the floor. I picked it up and walked towards the door. I gripped the knob. "I have a bad feeling about this." And i walked out.

Blossom and Bubbles had different schedules than me. The only period we had together was lunch and AP Algebra.

I was walking for a few seconds. I was looking for the number 316, My AP Science class. I was'n that hard to find it was a few doors away from the nurse's office.

I headed towards the door. I was turning the knob,but it didn't open it was locked So i knocked on the small window above the door knob. I knocked 2 or 3 times until i caught the teachers' attention and she started walking to the door and opened it.

She looked a few inches shorter than me and in her early 30's. It looked like she was annoyed by the interruption. Too bad for me.

"Hello, Ms...? She asked, He voice high and confident.

"Utonium. Buttercup Utonium." Her eyes widened and a smile curled on her face.

"Did you know that i give my new students a oral Quiz to prove them worthy of my time?" She said a little mischievous. "Would you like yo give it a try?"

I smirked. Was she challenging me? Ha.

"Yeah i'll give it a try."

She cleared her throat and said," Can you name the Periodic Table of Elements in alphabetical order?" She was challenging me. Most of the students looked at her with looks of amusement and whispering "what is she thinking." "Even I can't remember them what makes her think she can?"

Her smile grew wider. Which was a bit weird.

I took a deep breath and said "Actinium,Aluminum,Americium,Antimony,Argon,Arsenic,Astatine,Barium,Berkelium,Beryllium,Bismuth,Boron,Bromine,Cadmium,Calcium,Californium,Carbon,Cerium,Cesium,Chlorine,Chromium,Cobalt,Copper,Curium,Dysprosium,Einsteinium,Erbium,Europium,Fermium,Flourine,Francium,Gadolinium,Gallium,Germanium,Gold,Hafnium,Hahnium,Hassium,Helium,Holmium,Hydrogen,Indium,Iodine,Iridium,Iron,Krypton,Lanthanum,Lawrencium,Lead,Lithium,Lutetium,Magnesium,Manganese,Meitnerium,Mendelevium,Mercury,Molybdenum,Neilsborium,Neodymium,Neon,Neptunium,Nickel,Niobium,Nitrogen,Nobelium,Osmium,Oxygen,Palladium,Phosphorus,Platinum,Plutonium,Polonium,Potassium,Praseodymium,Promethium,Protactinium,Radium,Radon,Rhenium,Rhodium,Rubidium,RutheniumRutherfordium,Samarium,Scandium,Seaborgium,Selenium,Silicon,Silver,Sodium,Strontium,Sulfur,Tantalum,Technetium,Tellurium,Terbium,Thalium,Thorium,Thulium,Tin,Titanium,Tungsten,Uranium,Vanadium,Xenon,Ytterbium,Yttrium,Zinc, and Zirconium." All in only 3 breaths, Ha this wasn't a challenge i learned this in third grade.

Her smile didn't Wipe off. All that she said was "As expected from a Utonium and as the Principal's really." She seem to want something, wait no yearn for it and i knew exactly what it was.

"I'm no sure but this is just a hunch, But would you like an autograph from my father?" I was about to burst out laughing. Her eyes were glittering and in her high voice she said."Would you really do that?" She asked like she was a Young child. Everybody in the class room burst out laughing. I tried so hard to keep mine in, but eventually it came out.

The teacher gave them a menacing glare and they shut up." Can someone give her a space to sit?" In the back some girl moved to the next seat and waved to her teacher. "Oh goody, sit next to Ms. Mitchelson. My name is Mrs. Samuels and this is your home room,which will be joining you in mostly every other class you have. And good luck in this school we run things differently. Enjoy your 4 years of freedom. And you may have 30 minutes of "brake time" as I would call it..." She kept talking and the rest of the class didn't give her their attention.

I walk up to the girl with her arm up. I was looking at everyone of my class mates for the next 4 years apparently. They all seemed like normal human beings and a few nerds&geeks. That was until my eyes stumbled with a pair of forest green eyes and a mop of onyx hair. He was the one from the hall way, the guy who was in that weird place. That blood sucking parasite should be disintegrated by my own hands.

He was staring at me intensely as was I. He knew who I was and what I was In exchange I only knew what he was. I kept walking and I reached the girl. This girl looked a foot shorter than I was. Her face was small and delicate, her eyes big and wide the color of caramel. Her hair was short touching her neck The color of chestnut. Her eyes covered by big glasses , She was wearing brown shorts and a stripped brown tank top and a skin colored sweater.

She smile at me. "Before you ask yes I do have a twin and by know you should know who he ?Either way Nice to meet you and I hope we can be friends." My eyes widened.

"That jerk is your brother, But you're so friendly and he's such a...a...a. there is no word to describe him. He offended my younger sister and I almost beat him to a pulp if it weren't for my Aunty that came and rescued him. And am sorry I can't help but say, You look like you came out of a comic strip."

"Yeah I know, By the way it's Blaze How About you?" she was still smiling She looked like a sweet person. "And I am truly sorry for what my stupid brother did."

"It's ok, Oh and it's Buttercup. Buttercup Utonium." We were Both smiling at each other. I suddenly got a shiver. Either someone just said my name or I'm really May...?

So Butterbutt is back. This might get interesting. I wonder if she remember me?


	6. Chapter 6: Detention With The Enemy?

The rest of my classes where easy. Blaze ended up giving me her number. To my surprise she lived right across the street from my house.

In my last class Aunt Josephine had came in to leave the detention slip for me. I guess she didn't change her mind.

As I was walking to my locker when I bumped into Blossom. "So did she make you stay for detention?" She asked.

"Yeah she did, I guess i'll see you guys later. By the way could you explain to mom what exactly happened." I told her.

"Yeah I will. See you." She walked away waving.

I heard foot steps right behind me. Some one pounced on me from behind.

"What's up Buttercup." It was Blaze.

"Hey Blaze do you know where the detention room is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the door next to the office. Dam girl you really are what the rumors say! Detention on your first day."

"Not my fault, your brothers'." I responded.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well I gotta go i'll text you ok?" She said. "Okay, see you."

She got off of my back and started walking away.

I started walking to the end of the hall. I reached the detention room. I turned the knob, it was locked. Come on what is up with people and locking these doors! I was about to kick the door open when someone opened the door instead.

I was Mitch who opened the door. I started getting angry at the likes of him. But he did the most unexpected thing.

"I'm sorry, really. I thought you would remember me. I guess not." He had a sad expression on his face. He was being sincere. Why does it make me feel guilty? This reminds me of ! I can't believe I forgot. How could I forget Mitch he was my best friend in kindergarten.

"Mitch! I totally forgot. Dude why didn't you say so before." I jumped on him and hugged him.

He was surprised, but he hugged me back either way.

I got off him and we walked into the room. To my surprise the same mop of black hair and forest green eyes was sitting at the corner in one of the desks.

He raised his hand up an waved it. "Hey." He said. His voice was deep an attractive. I just nodded my head as a sign I heard. Mitch sat down next to the guy and started a conversation between the two.

I sat next to the window, in between the guys and the teachers desk. 15 minutes had past and no teacher had come to check on us. But there was a camera in one corner. So we were being supervised.

I decide to take my iPod and listen to music. The volume wasn't that high since I wanted to be aware of my surroundings. I could hear the guys talking, "Do you think she remembers me?" Asked the deep voice.

"Dude if she forgot about me, imagine how she could remember about you Butch?" Mitch answered.

"Wow, Butterbutt can't remember her old gang that's sad." The voice who belonged to Butch said. Wait a minute only one person called me Butterbutt. It can be him thought my Butch wasn't and couldn't be a blood sucking parasite.

Come on who am I kidding he has the same freeking eyes, that same mop of hair.

*thump*

I was on the floor, looking up at the sealing. Trying to process everything. Souls... Soulmates! I need to know what that word means.

Mitch stood up to help me get up. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, by the way is there any dictionaries in here?" I asked. He looked confused,but answered anyways.

"Yeah, in one of those back shelves." He answered.

"Thanks." I walked over to the shelves. They were behind Butch. I was looking for a dictionary. I took out the big book and walked over to my desk. Butch kept starring at me. It was intense.

I brushed the feeling off and sat down. I started looking for the word in the S section.

I found it!

Soulmate- A soulmate or soul mate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep and natural affinity, love, intimacy, sexuality, spirituality, ect.

Okay! I wish I hadn't read this. They said we were soul mates. Is this what they meant? I mean there's no other definitions In the dictionary. Was this the reason no one told us what soul mates were.

Even when we were younger Butch and his brother had told us we were soul mates. When we asked mom about it she just changed the topic. She seemed too scared to tell us and now I know why.

Mitch, Butch, and me; we were a trio. We used to do everything together but a few weeks before our fifth birth day, Butch and his brothers had told me and my sisters that were engaged with them. We thought they were lying or joking around. We had told our mother, but she didn't say anything.

After that we never saw the guys again. No Butch, No Brick, No Boomer. They didn't even show up at the party. We didn't know the reason. And now am starting to puzzel the pieces together.

The door was opened by one of the teachers. An hour had gone by very fast. I didn't even notice. The teacher told us we could leave. All three of us got up and walk towards the door. Butch's arm bumped into my shoulder. He was significantly taller than I was. That same electric, fuzzy feel went up my spine.

The room started turning hazy and green. When I got out from the door fame my shoulder wasn't touching his arm and the sensation left.

It had left without warning and it left me wanting more. I resisted the urge and kept walking towards the front entrance. I didn't glance back I had to hurry home.

I was outside in the school parking lot. It was already 4:05. It was still very bright outside and hot. I opened my book bag and took out the small green ball.

I took my car keys from the back pocket of my shorts. I pushed the button and the small green ball turned back to its original form. I turned on the engine and let it on for a while. I was waiting for Mitch, Blaze had told me she gave him a ride In the morning. Since he stayed for detention I decided to give him a ride back home. I mean he did live right across the street from my house.

He came out two minutes after. He was walking with Butch. I waved to him and he said good bye to Butch. He walked towards me and said," Are you going to give me a ride?" I nodded.

"Yeah, hop on." I said as I signaled to the back. He got on and grabbed my shoulders. For some reason I didn't have the same sensation that I had with Butch.

I started driving home." Hey Mitch Is that Butch from when we were little?" I asked just to make sure." Yeah, although I thought you wouldn't remember him."

"Oh I remember him alright. But he just disappeared along with his brothers just before my birth day. And you didn't show up either. Asshole!" I told him.

"Sorry I was grounded that day. But what happened to you and your sisters, after that I never saw you again until now."

i started to remember everything.I wasnt sure if it wasa good time to tellhim excatly what had happened.

"It's kinda hard to explain maybe another time, in mean we're already home." I said as I parked I front of my house.

"See you tomorrow at school." He said as he walked to his house. I waved at him.

I pushed the button again and the motorcycle de-transformed into the green ball again. I was walking on the front lawn of the house and I heard and engine of a car getting closer. I turned around and saw a black Mustang speeding. It stopped two streets down and parked. I couldn't see who it was getting out.

I opened the door to my house and walked inside. I close the door with my foot.

"I'm home!" I semi screamed. I walked up the stairs and up to my room.

The walls were lime green. My bed had black and green covers and brown pillows. The bed sheets were fuzzy and so was the Carpet. All of my sport things were in the closet with my clothes. Some skateboards where hanging on my walls. There was a sofa chair hanging from the sealing on the right side of my bed. On the left side was a walk in window. The curtains where green in the corner there were shelves with all my trophies and medals and certificates.

On top if my bed was a black book shelve with some books. On some of the other walls their were painting Bubbles had me or posters.

I sat on the edge of the bed and fell back wards. Both of my sisters came in my room. The laid on the bed next to me.

"It's them." I said nonchalantly.

"Who?" Bubbles asked.

"Brick, Butch, and Boomer." I said

They Both seemed to tense up. They new exactly what I was talking about. Blossom didn't say anything and Bubbles didn't either.

I stood up and changed into my pajamas. I laid back on my bed again this time under the covers. My sisters were also I their pajamas, so we slept together like we sometimes did.

We didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but we had to be ready for it.

I hope you liked the chapter. Any suggestions leave a comment. Thx! Sorry guys i havent uploaded i really apologize and i hope i get better at uploading...!


End file.
